


Scars

by damniamgay



Series: Lena and Kara [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Soulmate AUPrompt: You live in a world where each lie creates a scar on the liar’s body. The bigger the lie, the deeper and larger the mark. Every time you lie your soulmate gets a scar.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara didn't like to lie, but ever since she landed on earth and the Danvers family took her in. She's needed to. She's always felt bad for whomever is her soulmate, she's always wondered if her soulmate is intrigued or thinks she's an absolute shit head who cannot stop lying. But the only issue is, when Kara first embraced her powers as Supergirl, the lying was non-stop. Constantly shutting down everyone's accusations towards her being Supergirl. 

She was happy they didn't hurt when they happened-the scars I mean. And she was happy that she didn't lie about much else.   
She didn't have many scars herself. A small quite deep one above her left eyebrow, a small nick on her ear and a considerably large one across her chest. She had always wondered what was so important to lie about that had caused that big of a scar. She just hoped her soulmate shared the same curiosity.

 

Lena was always ashamed about how many scars she had. She was teased about it by 'friends' and family or she just got disapproving looks from people in the street. She tried not to lie as much, mainly because she knew how much emotional pain it brought herself and she wouldn't want to put her soulmate through that.

There was only three occasions that she can honestly recall where she has lied. One was when she was first adopted by the Luthor's and she was asked whether she enjoyed it there. Pretty self-explanatory there.

Another small but quite bigger lie was when she found out the identity of Superman and vowed to Clark that she wouldn't tell Lex before he found out for himself. She only agreed to lie to her brother because Lex had sworn to her a few nights before that he wants to eradicate all alien life off the face of the Earth. And considering Lena knew one of these aliens;she agreed to lie.

And the last one. She knew for a fact this would be a deep scar. She told such a horrible lie and she can't even believe that she ever said it. When she had her first girlfriend, they had fell in love with her. And proceeded to fall quickly. Lena, however was not reciprocating these feelings, and went along with it anyway. Lying every time she said 'I love you' she felt horrible every time. And therefore breaking the poor lady's heart. But considering she only said it a few times it accumulated a huge and deep scar. The couple fought, Lena confessed that she was lying to her and had felt bad for that woman ever since.

 

The only way that you would know for certain if it's your soulmate is the pain of the lie that you felt in that moment would be where the scar is. So when Lena lied about love, the scar was shown on Kara's body across her chest and her heart. When she lied to her brother she felt pain to her brain, about which one was more important. The lives of countless civilians that's had a life for them self or for her and her brother who could probably repair that relationship. The one on Kara's ear, was a completely mystery to everyone and how could you feel pain in your ear if you're lying. To be completely honest, Lena had a sore ear at the time and was obviously translated wrong and caused a scar on the ear.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kara and Lena first met, it never really clicked that they were each other's soulmates. I mean if Lena was properly paying attention to scars she would've probably patched it together. But instead she was at complete awe at the bright tone of blue staring straight ahead and towards her general direction. And Lena could tell that Clark Kent had to make sure Kara could say words that made sense in English. Lena couldn't help but hoped they couldn't tell she was blushing and mentally cursed her pale skin. She wasn't too sure what was going on and put it down to Kara's general adorableness and weirdness that she had grown to notice in the past five minutes that she had known her.

Clark occasionally prompted Kara in case she was staring too long or had zoned out completely. He had nudged her every-now-and-again to make sure she was 'paying attention' to what Lena was saying.

Kara couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She wasn't too sure how Clark was making it through, even though he had Lois, you couldn't deny the fact that Lena Luthor was beautiful. How her piercing green eyes contrasted to her dark hair and pale skin. How she was so certain on how she wanted to turn L-Corp into a sign of good and Kara could tell, from only the fifteen odd minutes they spent there, that Lena was stupidly intelligent. She had managed to bring her company back up from the shadow her brother had cast over it. Kara was astonished at how determined she was at meeting her goal with the company and was equally astounded with her resilience and passion towards the cause.

She was so caught up in her thoughts when Lena had finally asked her a question she had no idea what she was asked.

And seriously when did she get that close to her.

Clark prodded her with the side of his arm quite violently hoping to jog her thoughts and bring her back to the real world.

"So, as I was saying. I hope I'll be seeing you more, Kara Danvers. I expect you will do great things, as long as you don't space out that much every time you interview someone." Lena had said teasingly, with a smirk evident on her face. Kara blushed and suddenly rambling, "I will be seeing you more, Lena. I would lov-like too. It'd be great...for my career and yours and to make more people trust your business. I mean-." Clark finally butt in and said, "Sorry about that. That occasionally happens when she's nervous. And I think from that she meant to say that she is fairly sure she'll be seeing you soon, but she isn't a reporter yet so the chance of it being in the next week is quite high." Kara hit Clark's arm attempting to make it look playful but completely failing and almost forgetting to contain her strength. Lena smirked and said, "Well, regardless of that, I hope I hear from you soon, Kara." Clark nodded at Lena and Kara was completely at a lost for words and was then directed (more pulled by the sleeve) by Clark to the exit of the quite large office.

"Thank you so much, Clark."

"For what. Essentially helping you develop a relationship with this woman regardless of whether it's simply platonic or romantic. That you couldn't even initiate yourself because you were too busy staring."

"Yeah...Thanks, Kal. I mean she does have nice eyes. They were like a greeny-grey-..." Clark stared at her with a look that said 'If you continue speaking I will snap you in half.' So Kara shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex wore a watch for two reasons:it was practical and it covered the scars there. She didn't like to be reminded every time she looked at her hands that her soulmate, somewhere, was hurting.

When she was fifteen they first appeared. And almost every week more and more arose. Every time Alex so much so wanted to meet her soulmate. Help them to not hurt, help them overcome whatever they were facing. Or even if she couldn't help, she just wanted to be there because sometimes silence is a better cure than any words can manage.

She only had one other fully noticeable scar. A small, yet deep one lying exactly above her heart. She had managed to piece together that her soulmate had clearly lied about love or something to do with relationships. Alex often thought that was maybe why she had the abundance of scars on her wrists.

It's not even like she was ashamed. She just wished she would find her soulmate soon and would help them and be with them. Regardless of her own personal feelings.

The only good thing she could think of from her situation is she knew her soulmate would have the exact same scars on their wrists. Which helped point them out more, considering Alex didn't lie. Or at least of what she could remember.

  
Maggie honestly couldn't care less about her scars. She thought they were cool and could show you about the person you were destined to be with for the rest of your life. She wasn't exactly sure what to look out for when looking for her soulmate. She knew for fact it would be a girl cause the universe won't fuck her over like that.

Or at least she hoped.

Maggie had small and extremely intricate scars all over her body. Which made her wonder what was so important that was probably lied about over and over again. But then later withdrew this thought and realised that if it was the same lie it would be in the same place;instead they were scattered everywhere. Each day discovering a new scar or one she had never noticed before. It was almost like an interesting adventure for her.

To be perfectly honest, she didn't care how much her soulmate lied as long as they found each other she'd be happy.

There was two scars that stood out from the rest. One almost a centimetre away from her jawline and the other one a long, quite deep scar starting at the slope of her neck to a mid-point of her back. She had always wondered about that one. How it was even a thing. Maybe it was to do with her brain or mental stimulus during the lie. But sure enough she'd find out for herself pretty soon.

  
Alex Danvers walked into the small bar, breathing in the smell of alcohol and sweat. Often she tried to not breathe in through her nose so she didn't have to smell the different layers of attempts to cover up the foul stench with air freshener or deodorant.

She started making the small trip from the door to her regular pool table she used. When she saw a small woman pop up from behind the other side of the table. "Hey, erm. You're at my table." Alex spoke slowly, yet quite sternly.

She looked the woman up and down trying not to linger on how her jeans clung to all the right places.

She shook her head from the thoughts and focused back onto what the woman had to say. "Well I see no sign saying it's yours. And considering we're in a public place this can be used by anyone." Alex nodded slowly and the woman started to smirk obviously thinking she had won. "Alright then. How about a bet?" The woman's eyebrows raised at the idea and silently prompted her to elaborate on her proposal. "If I win, you give me my table and you buy me a drink. If you win, you keep the table and I'll buy you a drink. Seem fair?" The woman nodded and finished setting up the balls. Alex attempted to contain her tutting but couldn't help it. "What!" The Latina saying all too defensively.

"It's nothing, it's fine." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. You set it up wrong!" Alex said with an exasperated tone and seemed almost happy that she had said it. The smaller woman put her hands up defensively and let Alex arranged to balls correctly.

"Anyways, what's your name?" Alex said casually after she broke and managed to pot a striped ball. Alex laughed to herself and then kept quiet as she heard the woman start to speak. "Maggie, yours?" Alex took her shot, missed and then replied. "Alex." Maggie lined up her shot and then drew back. Alex looked at her confused and cocked and eyebrow. "What's your full name?" Alex was even more confused than before. "Alexandra Danvers. And how is this important in any way?" Maggie shook her head and took her shot, potted a solid and then took her next go. "Well what's your full name then, Maggie?" Maggie laughed at Alex, causing her to fuck up her shot. "Maggie Sawyer." Alex took her shot and potted two balls at once, she took a shot at a third but missed. "Are you sure Maggie isn't short for anything?" Maggie laughed at this accusation, took her shot and missed. "That's more like a second date question, Danvers. I didn't expect you to have the metaphorical balls!" Alex immediately blushed.

Maggie had obviously lost the game. But they were both so engaged in their conversation that they continued playing after Alex had won-Maggie buying Alex a drink happened, of course.

"Same time next week, Danvers?" Maggie asked all much too hopefully. "Wouldn't miss it for the life of me, Sawyer!" And Alex watched as Maggie climbed onto her own motorcycle and drive off.

Arriving home and stepping inside her apartment sent instant relief to her brain. The only thing she could honestly think to sum up her feelings was 'shit'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. It's quite at night and I'm very tired but I just really wanted to write the start of the Sanvers section. 
> 
> I won't be updating everyday but I'll try every two or three days as I'm busy. Follow my tumblr @damniamgay-fanfics or @damniamgay for more updates on future chapters! Much love, peace and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit late! I will explain a bit in the notes at the end. Enjoy!

It had come around like nothing. And Alex was so nervous and unprepared. It's not like it was a date.

Or was it.

She wasn't too sure.

She would ask Kara for help on what to wear but she knew Kara would be a big puppy over the situation and would be too adorable and she wouldn't be able to resist telling Kara everything she thought about Maggie;she decided to battle it on her own.

I mean this totally wasn't a date. Alex knew she wasn't gay. So it wasn't a date. How could it be when she knows so strongly that she isn't gay! (First step is denial) it was just friends hanging-out.

Why was she so nervous if it's just two friends hanging out!?

Alex angrily picked up some objects of clothing and just threw them on and stopped stressing so much.

What she was wearing was, well.

Simple.

Easy.

Casual.

And then she set off on her bike to get to the bar.

  
Meanwhile at Maggie's house.

"This is so a date!" She screamed manically yet excitedly at the same time, to herself. She had completely trashed her bedroom from throwing the entire contents of her wardrobe out.

She just donned whatever she usually wore. And hoped Alex didn't notice.

"This is a date!" Maggie said while running a hand through her hair while looking at herself in her mirror finally seeming happy with herself.

While rooting around for her keys she noticed a new scar form on her thumb and slightly smiled to herself.

She secretly wished that her soulmate was okay and that they would meet soon.

She left slightly early so she could prep herself before Alex arrived.

  
Alex walked through the door of the bar and saw Maggie setting up the pool table. "Sawyer!" Alex said trying not to sound too excited but totally failing. "Hello, Danvers!" Maggie replied with the same enthusiasm Alex had expressed. "I bought you a beer cause I knew you'd want one straight away." Maggie said while putting the last ball in the triangle. Alex smiled and took a long drink to try and subdue her blushing.

After a few games-Alex totally won them all-they had decided to just sit and talk. Mainly because Alex had taken all of the money Maggie was willing to bet.

Whilst talking Alex had completely zoned out and when Maggie asked her a question she had no idea what was going on.

It's not like she was thinking about Maggie.

Okay, she was.

But only friendly, they were friends.

Obviously.

"Alex? Are you even listening?" Maggie said curiously. "No, sorry. What did you say?" Alex replied back still staring at the floor not trusting herself to look at Maggie in case she let something happen.

Which of course wouldn't happen because Alex was super straight.

"What were you thinking about?" Maggie said laying her hands flat on the table. "Nothing that important. It doesn't matter." Maggie placed her hand on top of Alex's to get her attention. "I still wanna know Alex! That's not gonna stop me from being curious!" Alex sighed slightly and looked up into Maggie's eyes. Maggie slowly retracted her hand when Alex took a deep breath.

"I'm really confused about something." Maggie nodded her to go on.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter forget I said anything." Maggie took a deep breath and Alex finally cracked.

"Okay, fine. I'm confused with what's going on between us."

"I don't understand. What isn't there to get?" Maggie said hesitantly. "I don't know. It's just that I'm straight and I don't know!" Alex said throwing her hands up in desperation. Maggie then looked at her hands. Feeling a bit beat down and led on. When suddenly a small scar had rose on her knuckle. She smirked and looked back at Alex. "What!" Alex said almost too angrily.

Maggie just looked back at Alex with nothing but love and astonishment. "I really don't understand you, Sawyer." Maggie leaned back on her chair and fully took in Alex's beauty and for fully appreciated Alex as a person.

When suddenly it clicked. "Oh...my...god."  
"You understand now, Danvers?" Maggie said all too excitedly. Alex just stood up slowly with shock evident on every feature of her face. She grabbed her jacket and half walked, half ran out the bar.

Maggie just stared at her leaving. Sadness just weeping into her. Suddenly propelled by it, she ran out to try and catch Alex.

"Woah! Alex! Alex, stop. Please." Alex just continued walking toward her bike.

Maggie grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her toward her. "Alexandra Danvers, don't you dare walk away from me." Alex groaned at the use of her full name and Maggie just laughed. "Why'd you walk out?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what was going on. And I've always thought I wasn't straight, I mean it's never felt right but I never imagined my soulmate would be someone as great as you. I imagined them so differently and way less good-looking, never as smart or as kind or as tough or as great as you. It's just I was overwhelmed with the fact that you are going to be mine for the rest of our lives. I didn't want to screw anything up with you!" Alex said and finally took a deep breath. Maggie closed the small gap between them and placed her hands on Alex's cheeks. "It's okay. As long as you're okay with this." And she pressed her lips to Alex's. Slightly on her tip-toes and slowly pulled Alex's head down so she could reach her better.

They parted and Alex's hands stayed rested on Maggie's hips. "Wow." Alex said breathlessly. Maggie smirked at her. "I mean if you don't want to rush into anything it's okay. I'll respect that if you want time apart to like-" Alex cut her off and pulled her in for another kiss.

When they parted Alex said "Just shut up, Sawyer. I've got you and I'm not gonna let you go that easily!" Maggie just looked up at Alex with so much love and so much shock that she couldn't comprehend or put into words.

"So, my lady. Would you wish to return to our date?" Alex said while holding her hand out. "You're such a nerd!" Maggie said and took Alex's hand and they walked back into the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it late. It was stuck on a draw when I said the poll would end so I waited until it wasn't and then Sanvers won. I was also a bit consumed in my own shit which I will explain if you guys want me to. Anyways, check out my tumblrs for more future updates on this story @damniamgay or @damniamgay-fanfics.  
> Much love, peace and equality!


	5. Chapter 5

Kara had visited Lena Luthor's office at least three times this week and it was only Tuesday. Honestly, she was running out of ideas on how to sneak more 'interviews' with the woman.

I mean who needs three pieces on exactly the same thing!

So instead of visiting her as Kara Danvers and being her spluttering, awkward self;that would totally look strange if she went back to L-Corp.

She decided to go there as Supergirl.

She has two identities, why not use them!

Kara mentally prepped herself as she was flying towards the all-too familiar building.

She was fairly sure she could draw Lena's office and it would be pretty exact.

Feet gently dropping to the floor, she walked slowly the door and knocked. A look of confusion plastered on the Luthor's face beckoned her in. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting National City's most prestigious heroine?"

"We've met before actually..." Lena's eyebrow did the thing that made Kara's stomach do flip and yet she had managed to contain it, for now. "I just wanted to ask if you were doing okay, being new in the city and all?"

Lena laughed a bit and Kara's confidence dropped slightly as she thought she had managed to sound as respectable and professional as she could. "I'm doing okay. But how are you Supergirl, because I hear you're new to National City too?"

"Ah, I see you've been doing your research on me! No, I'm doing great!" Lena laughed at that and Kara was fairly sure if she laughed again she was going to faint from the cuteness.

"Surely this can't be all you came to see me for? Did you come to talk to me about how I am lying about wanting to make this company good? Are you here to remind me about everything my brother has done? Because if so, I think you should listen to Kara Danvers,of whom I hear you're good friends with. She seems to believe the fact I'm here for a fresh start."

Kara could see the pain radiating out of her eyes and how she looked like she was going to cry. She felt sorry for her and wanted to help. Even just give her a hug or be there for her.

It would be enough.

"No! No! I would never! I just wanted to see how you are doing! And Kara Danvers has spoken to me about you before..." She paused slightly then realised what she had said. "Merely about my stance on the matter of your company and how the impact of you changing it from Luthor-Corp to L-Corp. And how I saved you from the drones and stuff like that..." Kara managed to blurt out in roughly a minute and a half.

"Are you done now?" Lena said with a small smirk on her face.

Kara nodded and Lena spoke again, "You remind me a bit of her."

Kara was startled, she could tell the look on her face looked mortified from Lena's reaction change. "Is that a bad thing?" Lena asked slowly.

"No, no. It's just I've never got that before. Like even Kara's sister doesn't think I look like her. Just strange that's all." Kara replied back with same slowness. Careful to pick her words this time.

"Good, because I think Kara Danvers is absolutely stunning, funny, smart, kind, caring..." she stopped herself. "I'll just stop there." Lena said slightly embarrassed of how caught up she got.

Kara sat down at the sofa in the office now facing Lena properly.

"Has someone got a small crush on a reporter we both know?" Kara said teasing Lena slightly. Lena awkwardly played with her hands and refused to make eye-contact. "No, of course not. We're just friends."  
Kara made a very amused sound and attempted to stop herself from laughing out loud.

She didn't notice the small scar form on the back of her hand. Which luckily (or unluckily depending which way you look at it) Lena didn't see.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I do. You have to promise not to tell her." Lena said keeping her voice stern. Kara put her hands up defensively. "See isn't it great to tell the truth!" Lena finally looked up from her hands and saw a new scar had formed on Supergirl's hand.

It's not like she was paying proper attention to her scars or anything. And maybe it was a coincidence that they had the same scar above their eyebrow. Or the same one on their ear.

It had finally clicked and she felt slightly stupid that she hadn't noticed before.

Like seriously a pair of glasses and a ponytail was not a good disguise.

"Miss Luthor. Are you okay?" Kara said waving her hand in front of Lena's eye level trying to grab her attention. "It's Lena, please. But yes, nonetheless I am fine. Just a bit tired." Kara nodded.

"I shall leave you to sleep Mi-Lena. Have a good night." Kara said whilst standing up and walking to the door onto the balcony. "Supergirl, wait." Kara turned around and faced Lena, who was a lot closer than she remembered her being. "Yes." She managed to squeak out.

"You're a really good friend." Lena said while placing her hand on Kara's cheek. Kara's heart beat considerably faster and was becoming more awkward and mumbly by the second. "You too, Lena."

Lena retracted her hand and let Supergirl leave. She watched Kara's attempt to fly in a straight line but ultimately failing and swerving maniacally. Narrowly missing one of the many skyscrapers around National City.

When suddenly Supergirl dropped out of the sky and fell to the ground. Lena peered down, slightly sniggering to herself but also quite paranoid as to whether Kara/Supergirl was okay.

A boy walked up to Supergirl, who was lying on the floor-well more in the large hole she had just made. "Are you okay, Supergirl?" Kara looked up, doe-eyed and with a massive smile planted on her face. "A girl likes me." And she stood up patted the boys shoulder and flew-tried to anyway-back to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quite late at night. It's more the morning now though. So all mistakes are not intentional and I'll read it in the morning and correct any I can find. Anyway, much love, peace and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Kara could hear Lena's heart beat. How her breath hitched. How it sped up quickly. How it became quickly uneven. How her heartbeat raced.

'So she's either having sex or she's having a nightmare.'

'What great odds' Kara thought while pacing around her room. Debating with herself whether she should go round to Lena's apartment. It's not creepy that she knows where she lives.

No of course not, Lena had managed to find out where she lives and what department she works in.

So it was decided. She was going to Lena's.

  
She'd had the same dream five nights in a row. Exactly the same, never different. She could probably recite it exactly by now.

It haunted her how much power her family still had over her even though the majority of them were locked behind bars.

When she heard a knock on her front door. She wiped her tears away;she slowly got up and grabbed a baseball bat she kept underneath her bed. She opened the door slowly and then saw Kara's bright blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey." Kara said fully taking in the image of Lena. Tear stained cheeks, her hair ruffled clearly from tossing and turning and bags massive underneath her eyes.

"Kara... What are you doing here?" Lena opened the door more so Kara could step inside. Lena starting walking into the living room a bit more but she stopped when she realised Kara wasn't following her. Kara caught up a bit and pulled Lena in to a massive hug. Gripping her as tight as she could without hurting her.

Lena was hesitant at first but eventually wrapped her arms around Kara and fully embraced the closeness.

Kara finally let go but didn't move back away from her. Instead she planted a kiss to Lena's forehead. And Lena's tears began to fall again. Lena then gripped the sides of Kara's shirt tighter and she was just pulled in closer. "It's okay, Lena. You're okay. You're safe."

With hearing that she just pressed herself into Kara even more. Throwing her off balance and sending them both to the floor.

With Lena's and Kara's noses slightly touching it was hard for Lena to resist. And she leant in further and captured Kara's lips with hers. It was a short lasting kiss, but something clicked between them. Like it was meant to be.

Yet when Lena finally parted and Kara helped her up. Kara carefully constructed her words, "I'm sorry, Lena. I-I just can't...I cant help but feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You're sad and I'm here, so I don't want to get my hopes up and this just be a thing because you're sad. I mean, I'll stay here if you want me too but that's it." She said very slowly.

Heartbroken. To say the least. Lena just felt her heart shatter into millions of different pieces.

"No, it's fine. I understand."

A lie.

"I'm okay."

Another lie.

  
"I'll be okay if you leave."

  
A third lie.

Whether or not Lena was doing this on purpose, she wasn't too sure herself. But if Kara did leave she wanted her to hurt.

"Lena, I'm not going to just leave you. You were crying when I came here. I'm not leaving you alone." Kara said almost shouting now. Lena just went over to her sofa and sunk down into it.

Kara then started pacing around the living room and finally said, "Look, Lena. I'm sorry. Can we start this over again, please? It was wrong of me to shout at you. It's just you're sad for a reason unknown to me and I don't want to be just a one time thing." Kara moved to sit next to Lena and placed her hand on top of hers. Lena just stared at the new form of physical contact and slowly nodded.

"Why were you crying?" Kara said slowly. Lena gulped and eventually said, "I had a nightmare." Kara squeezed her hand letting her know that she's there. "It was about yo-my soulmate. She was, uh, murdered by my family." Lena didn't look up for one second knowing that she'd lose herself in Kara's deep blue eyes. "Hey, come here." Kara said and pulled Lena in for another hug. And a single tear flowed down her face.

"I didn't do anything wrong again, did I? Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I'll just-I'll just leave." Kara said frantic as she pulled away from Lena, seeing that she was crying again. But Lena couldn't find the words to say anything and just watched the look on Kara's face turn from sympathetic to tense to worried and nervous. "Do-do you what me to leave?" Kara said cautiously.

"Come here, Kara. You've done nothing wrong. If anything it's me that should be apologising. I stepped over a boundary and I'm sorry." Lena grabbed Kara's hand and squeezed it tightly. She brought it up to her face and kissed it gently. Kara blushed and sat down next to Lena. "It's okay."

Lena then yawned. "Oh Rao. Yeah, it's 3:00 am. I should leave, let you sleep. I mean you are a CEO of a company and all. You probably need your beauty sleep, not like you need it or anything-" Lena placed her finger on Kara lips silencing her instantly. "Just don't leave." Kara nodded.

Lena stood up and grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her into her bedroom. "Are you okay to sleep like that or do you want anything?" Kara looked astounded.  
"Uhm, Lena..." Lena then turned around to look at her and then grabbed a shirt and shorts and threw them at Kara. "The bathrooms there." She said whilst pointing to the left of the room.

Kara nodded slowly with a confused look on her face.

When Kara emerged from the bathroom, she then slipped into Lena's bed and lay next to her. "Wait, so you know your soulmate?" Lena responded with an affirmative hum. "And you haven't told them." Lena responded with, "Well, I attempted to. But she didn't take it well." Kara was confused and as Lena turned on her side and shuffled back into Kara. The superhero instinctively wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer. "How could she not? You're beautiful, smart, kind and amazing." Lena was happy it was dark so Kara couldn't tell she was blushing. "Ask her yourself." And with that Lena didn't respond to anymore of Kara's questions and slowly fell asleep to the sound of Kara breathing next to her.

And she knew she would be able to listen to that sound for the rest of her life and not get bored of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I could've been evil there. I even thought about it. But decided against it. Yet again I'm publishing late at night and haven't had the chance to fully check it over. So I'm sorry if not much makes sense. I'll read it through in the morning and cringe at the mistakes I made and then correct them. Anyways, much love, peace and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena's alarm clock went off. Disturbing the peaceful silence. Lena heard Kara groan next to her and mumble, "Just five more minutes..."

Lena chuckled to herself and started to detach herself from Kara's limbs. She walked into her kitchen and started making some coffee.

Approximately five minutes later, Kara woke up. She wandered slowly into the kitchen, fully taking in and appreciating her surroundings. "What time is it?" She said slowly.

"7:10? Why? I can assure you if you're late to work I can sort that out for you." Lena said after sipping her coffee. "Oh, okay. Thank Rao, I can't be late again. I'll probably be fired." She said while sitting down next to Lena.

"What do you want to eat?" Lena said without making eye contact with Kara. "Oh, no. You've already let me stay here, I can't let you make food for me." Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Pancakes good for you?" Kara nodded realising she isn't going to win the argument.

Kara just watched Lena cook and for some reason it just felt right. Like when she was back on Krypton, when she felt at home.

Or when she was reunited with her aunt.

She felt safe and happy.

Even though she was doing nothing, she was content with the boredom.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Lena said cautiously while placing a huge stack of pancakes in front of Kara. "And I heard you eat a lot so...uhh... Here you go."

"Yeah, I'm fine. And thank you so much! They look delicious." Kara said beaming at Lena. Lena smiled back and sat back down next to Kara.

After Kara finished the pancakes in roughly 5 minutes, she finally spoke. "C-can we talk about last night?" Kara eyed her carefully, and tried to understand the emotions displayed on Lena's features.

"If you want to." Lena said staring at the floor. "There isn't much to talk about." Lena said slowly.

When Kara placed her hand on Lena's cheek, getting her to look at her. "It's okay. And we don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be better if you spoke about it. Because it might stop you from being really worried and I know you don't really trust me that much, and I know I popped up out of the blue yesterday night...last night...morning... it's just it might be good for you-" Lena chuckled at her, and Kara started blushing realising she was rambling.

"Kara. I would prefer if we didn't talk about it but I do trust you...a lot. I just, don't want to talk about it that much." Kara nodded slowly.

Lena bit her lip when she saw Kara lean in slowly and lick her lips.

  
And she placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. When a notification popped up on her phone. They parted and Kara looked at her phone. "Oh Rao... Shit... Uhm Lena. I'm kinda gonna be late for work. Can you drive me there if I put on my clothes in like a minute?"

"Yeah... Of course!" Lena said trying so hard not to sound disappointed but ultimately failing. "You are my hero. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And Kara rushed into Lena's bedroom and got changed in what seemed like seconds and ran back into the kitchen. "I'm done."

Kara was fairly sure Lena broke every kind of law trying to get her on time for work. "Kara, if you're late and you get fired I will never forgive myself. And if you are late tell them you got and exclusive interview with me about a new invention."

"You've got a new invention? What is it?" Lena shook her head and slightly laughed at Kara. "Of course not. But I'm sure I'll think of something if you're late."

Lena finales pulled up outside Catco. For once in her life happy that she lives quite close to the large skyscraper. "Thank you so much, Lena! I will think of a way to repay you. I promise!"

"That's not necessary, Kara. You just being friends with me is enough." Kara kissed Lena's cheek and left the car.

Lena watched Kara practically run into the building and stayed outside for ten minutes mentally cursing herself for the massive crush she has on Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, now considering I'm so close to 10,000 hits *woo* I'll be posting another update on this story tomorrow and if I have 10,000 hits tomorrow you can pick something that I have to do to celebrate!   
> Anyways follow me on @damniamgay-fanfics for updates on this story and much love, peace and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Alex was trying to make small talk with her sister. Almost trying every conversation starter so it didn't dawn on her that now was a perfect moment to tell her that she has found her soulmate.

Her female soulmate.

She was shaking.

Sweating.

Fidgeting.

She was just super nervous.

Not that Kara wouldn't take it well, she knew she would. It was just a change and she wasn't ready for it yet. Yet she knew she'd want Maggie to meet Kara soon. Or at least let them meet properly. So she had to do this.

She took a deep breath and had completely ignored everything Kara had just said.

She stared straight ahead of her and tapped her pen on the table. Looking at the door and prayed that J'onn would walk it and tell them about their latest mission.

Yet he didn't.

'Right. I have to do this.' Alex chanted to herself over and over again.

"Kara..." Alex said slowly, interrupting what Kara was saying but she didn't mind. Kara hummed at Alex and motioned for her to continue. "I need to tell you something." Kara hummed again but this time swivelled her chair so she was facing Alex fully. She grabbed her hands and said, "You can tell me anything, Alex."

"Right, so. I've met my soulmate." Kara beamed at her and bounced up and down happily on her chair. "Who is it? Do I know them? Are they nice? Well of course they are, the universe wouldn't put you with someone not good enough for you. Have we met before?" Alex sighed and waited a few seconds after Kara blurted this out.  
"Right. About that. You don't know them. You haven't met them. They are really nice. You have briefly met before though." Kara waited impatiently.

"Who is it!?" Kara said really excited for the great reveal.

"Okay. So you know when there was the NCPD on the crime scene?" Kara nodded, slightly confused now. "The detective?" Kara said slowly. And Alex nodded.

"I knew it!" She fist pumped. "Winn owes me $10!" Alex cocked an eyebrow and looked slightly annoyed that her sister bet on her love life. "You knew?" Alex said.

"Well. I assumed. But yeah! She is really nice and smart and funny. I can see why you like her so much." When Kara said that, the one and only, Maggie Sawyer walked in.

"Hey, Danvers. Little Danvers." Alex was still shocked. "You told her!" Kara shrugged slightly nervous now.

"We were talking a bit and she figured it out! It's not my fault she's smart!" Maggie laughed and sat on the other side of Alex. "It's not the end of the world, Danvers. I won't tell anyone!"

Alex sighed again. "Fine, okay, sure. So I worked up all that courage and you knew anyway, Kara. This is so unfair." She slumped back into her chair.

"It's okay. I thought you were very brave." Maggie said and pressed a kiss to Alex's lips.

"Ew. No. Not in the conference room. Not near me. Stop it." Kara said trying to shield her eyes. "What's wrong, little Danvers? I thought you said us being together was a good thing!" Maggie said while laughing and kissed Alex again.

Kara was making vomiting noises now and had used her super speed to exit the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small story of Alex coming out to Kara! I'm posting two more chapters today to celebrate reaching 10,000 hits! As I said last chapter you can choose something for me to do to further celebrate this! Leave ideas in the comments. Much love, peace and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Kara and Maggie had definitely bonded since Alex told her that they were dating.

Kara had treated Maggie nothing less than a best friend or a sister.

So when a text from her popped up on her phone was no surprise.

It was the message that surprised her.

**Maggie:** Little Danvers! I need your help, like now!

**Kara:** What's wrong? Is anyone hurt? Is Alex okay?

**Maggie:** Yeah! Of course. I need help with a date idea for your sister actually. And I thought who do I know who knows her better than I do!

**Kara:** Oh. Okay! I'm so excited! I can meet you at Noonans. Like now.

**Maggie:** I'll see you in a minute then.

Kara practically flew there and obviously arrived way earlier than Maggie ever would be able to.

Five minutes passed and Maggie ran into the building, slightly panting. "Did you run here?"

"No, of course not. I'm just panting because this is how I usually breathe!" Maggie rolled her eyes at Kara. "But we have more pressing issues than how I got here. So it's my turn for date night and I honestly can't think of anything!"

Kara sat still for a few moments obviously thinking about what the best date for her sister would be like. "I'm guessing you don't want to take her to a bar."

Maggie shook her head.

"All of our dates so far have been at the bar. I want something a bit more romantic. I guess." Kara beamed at Maggie and scrunched her face up in cuteness. "You too are so cute."

"Yeah, shut up little Danvers." Maggie said with fake disgust while laughing. "I have a great idea!" Kara got a small scrap piece of paper out of her pocket and sketched a small picnic type setting on it. "Something like this?" Maggie nodded enthusiastically.

"But where will we go?" Kara then drew the symbol for L-Corp.

"You know how much Alex hates the Luthor's. I know you and Lena are like best buds but this isn't really going to go well if I take her there."

Kara sighed and replied with."I had thought about that part as well. But where else will be able to watch the sunset perfectly?" Maggie shrugged and thought about it.

"Fine, okay. But how are you going to get Luthor behind this?" Kara smiled largely and said, "As you said before, I'm best buds with Lena. This will be no problem!"

"Thank you so much, little Danvers!" Maggie said and rushed back out of the building.

And Kara made a small call to Lena Luthor.

And they spent over three hours preparing the date for Alex and Maggie. "If your sister doesn't love this we are no longer friends." Kara started panicking and looking everything back over making sure it was perfect.

"I don't mean it literally, Kara. It's a joke." Lena said while placing a hand on Kara's. "Oh. Well I'm sure she will love it! You've done a good job and thank you so much for letting them use your roof!" Lena shook her head.

"No. It's no trouble! I just hope it goes well. And well, it's given me a few ideas for dates in the future." Lena winked at her and Kara blushed. "Are you going to ask your soulmate out?" She said slowly.

"Soon. Not now though." Kara frowned slightly at that. "Oh, are you not friends at the moment?" Lena cocked her eyebrow and laughed a bit.

"Well I'm sure that's up to her. But I do hope so." Kara nodded and said. "Well, I hope all goes well when you do ask her. And thanks again for helping me out with this and letting me 'interview' you so I can get this ready."

"Anytime, Kara. I mean it." Kara nodded and watched Lena walk back down the stairs and Kara flew off back to Catco.

  
"Alex, are you ready yet? It's not even like we're going anywhere fancy. Wait, you don't know that. But if you take any longer I'm cancelling our date and I'm going home." Maggie yelled from Alex's living room.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready." Maggie held her hand out for Alex.

When they arrived outside L-Corp, Alex was extremely confused. "Maggie, you know this is L-Corp, right?" Maggie nodded and got off her motorcycle. She held her hand out and pulled Alex in with her.

When they walked past Lena, they just smirked at each other. Both in the know but Alex completely out of the loop. "Are you like best buds with the Luthor now?" She said whispering. "Alex, she's a nice person." Alex was clearly not convinced but just kept quiet.

They finally arrived at the roof and Alex was completely in awe at the amount of effort that had been put into this. "This is amazing! Who helped you do this?"

"Well, your sister helped me come up with the idea but she pulled Luthor in and she helped her set up the whole thing. It was really nice of her considering we've never met before."

Maggie sat down at the sofa they had managed to get 'Supergirl' to put up there.

Alex walked over and sat next to her.

"This is amazing. Thank you." Alex said after kissing Maggie's cheek. "Oh, come on you can do better than that!" She pulled her in and kissed her and they broke apart quickly because they were both laughing so much.

"So, in approximately fifteen and half minutes we will witness a beautiful sunset. Sandwich?" Alex chuckled at that. "And I'm the nerd!"

"Yeah, we're nerds together. So it's okay." Maggie said while passing a sandwich to Alex.

They finished eating with three minutes to spare and Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie pulling her in closer. And they watched the sun set beautifully in peaceful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie are my fucking brotp! Anyway, one more story to go! Sorry for the slow-burn Supercorp. It's killing me too. But much love, peace and enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Kara was walking into L-Corp almost a week since she last was there. Her heart pounding but the sound of Lena's steady heart beat managed to ease her a little bit.

"Miss Danvers!" Jess said excitedly. "Hi Jess!" Kara said back, beaming at her. Yet Kara was still stood in front of the doors to Lena's office. "You know she granted you access to her office of all times." Kara nodded slowly but just knocked anyway.

"Come in." Lena basically shouted out. And Kara opened the door slowly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here, Miss Danvers? Another interview?"

Kara continued to smile brightly. "It's Kara, please. And I'm here to see you on my own terms actually." Lena's eyebrow cocked. "Really? I'm intrigued." She said whilst leaning closer to Kara.

"Y-yeah. I brought you lunch, because you always say you're so busy working that you don't eat. So I hope you like it. Well I didn't really know what you like. Oh Rao, I didn't ask if you have any allergies. I'm-" Kara cut herself short when Lena smirked at her. "Thank you, Kara."

She took the small bag from Kara and motioned for her to sit down at the sofa in the corner of the room. "Did your sister like the roof?"

"Yeah! Maggie was telling me she loved it. Although she didn't seem to believe that you did it for no reason." Lena nodded. "I thought something like that would happen...but at least she enjoyed it! That's all that matters." Lena said with fake enthusiasm.

Fifteen minutes later Kara's phone rung.  
"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Answer the damn question Kar."

Kara mouthed a quick sorry to Lena to which Lena seemed to let go quite easily.

"I'm at work."

Lena's eyebrow raised as did a new scar on her arm.

"Don't lie. I've asked your nerd friend where you are."

"Did you seriously threaten Winn again?"

Lena found it hard to control her laughter when she heard that.

"Who are you with? I have all of your friends here."

Lena placed a hand in front of her mouth in order to contain the laughter spilling out.

"Are you interrogating my friends...again? Alex what did I tell you last time, no interrogations unless I'm seriously missing or out of the city."

Lena lost it again. Kara was smiling now. And was watching Lena try and compose herself but completely and utterly fail. She saw Lena blush a deep red and look to the floor. Still giggling slightly.

"You're late..." Alex's voice sounded slightly heartbroken.

"Oh Rao. I'm so sorry, Alex. Something popped up. I'm really sorry!"

"What's so important that you forgot to tell me that you couldn't make it?"

"Lena Luthor." Kara barely whispered into her phone.

"Why are you with her?"

Kara didn't respond and just watched as Lena stared at her with a look of awe in her eyes.

"Kara... Fine, tell me later. It's okay, cause Maggie's going to have lunch with me in a few minutes. Try and have fun."

And she hung up.

Kara sat back down next to Lena and slouched into the back of the sofa. "You ditched your sister for me?"  
"It appears so." Kara said while picking at a few fraying ends of her shirt.

"Did you forget that you were seeing her today?" Kara nodded slowly. "Well how can I make it up to you that would be worth it you missing lunch with your sister?" Lena said thoughtfully.

Kara thought for a few moments but finally said, "Come to my apartment at 8:00 tonight, you don't need to bring anything. Just yourself."

Lena nodded slowly, "May I ask what are we going to be doing?" Kara shook her head and replied with "I think you'll love it. Anyway I've got to go back now. My lunch break is over. I'll see you at 8:00."

 

  
Lena knocked on the apartment door at 7:50. She always preferred to be at least ten minutes early.

Kara came rushing to door and opened it quickly. "Lena! Hi! Come in!" Kara said enthusiastically. "This is uh-my sister, Alex. She's the one who we made the roof thing for." Lena stuck her hand out at the slightly scowling Alex who accepted the shake of hands but clearly didn't appreciate it.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Alex said.  
"I invited her. What! There's odd numbers anyway, and I'm friends with Lena and rule number three is other friends are always welcome." Alex dropped the scowl and nodded at Kara. She took a long sip from her beer.

  
After a long night of scrabble, Lena and Kara's team were victorious over Winn and James and Maggie and Alex. "Well that's unfair, Lena's like super smart." Winn said when the collated the final scores.

With fake hurt Kara pretended to cry, "I'm hurt, Winn." Everyone started laughing again.

"Anyway, its late so I best be going." Winn said sadly. James saluted Kara almost mockingly. "And he's my ride so I'll see you tomorrow, Kara." Kara waved goodbye to them.

"We should probably head home too." Maggie said putting down her empty bottle. "Thank you for tonight, little Danvers!" Maggie said while lightly punching Kara's upper arm. "Goodbye Maggie. Bye, Alex." She said while pulling Alex and Maggie in for a hug.

When they left, Kara started tidying things away. "I-uh-I should probably leave. Thank you for tonight." Kara almost dropped the empty bottle of beer she was holding.

"It's late. Are you sure you want to head home? You can stay here for tonight." Kara said trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I wouldn't want to burden you anymore." Lena said politely declining. "You're never a burden. And I honestly don't mind. I just thought you might not want to go home when it's-oh golly-1:24."

"Okay, fine. I'll stay." Kara was now super excited, "Come on, Lena. High five me!"  
Lena weakly high fived Kara and looked at her in disbelief. "You are too cute, Kara Danvers." Lena whispered to herself. Kara obviously heard her name and said, "Huh?"

"I didn't say anything." Lena said. Kara very clearly heard what Lena said was trying to make sure Lena didn't see her blushing.

"Right. It's bed time! Come on, Lena." Kara said whilst grabbing Lena's hand and pulling her into her bedroom.

They both climbed into bed and Kara wrapped herself around Lena. But she felt Lena tense up. "Is this not okay?" She said slowly.

Lena relaxed herself. "It's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be uploading another chapter today considering I'm ill. So comment what you want to see in that chapter!  
> Much love, peace and enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Lena woke up and was completely confused as to where she was. Seeing none of her wall art up. She somewhat freaked out.

But as she was about to move and explore the rest of the room, she felt strong arms curl around her waist, pulling her closer.

Then Lena remembered that she stayed at Kara's. And she relaxed again.

But she really needed to get up.

She was fairly sure she had meeting in a few hours. "Kara, I'm going to need you to let go of me." Lena whispered in Kara's ear. Kara groaned and slowly let go of Lena. She whispered a small thank you and got up.

She wandered into the kitchen and made some coffee for herself. After a few minutes Kara had joined her. "I have a meeting in an hour." She said slowly and sipped her coffee. "Oh." Kara said disappointingly.

"You're welcome to come to my office if you're not busy." Lena said after hearing the tone in Kara's voice. "No, it's okay. I have work today. Thanks though."  
  
"That never stopped you before!" Lena said and there a wink at Kara. Making her blush and Lena chuckle.

She stood up and washed the borrowed mug out and went back into Kara's room to change.

A knock on the door startled Kara and she had no clue who would be knocking this early. But rather than risk Lena finding out she was Supergirl she chose not to use her x-ray vision.

"Hey, Little Danvers!" Maggie said rather enthusiastically as soon as Kara opened the door. Maggie walked in and sat down on her sofa and said, "So what's new in the last seven or eight hours I last saw you?"

Just as soon as Kara was about to respond Lena walked out of the room.

"Damn, 'lil Danvers. I see how you roll! We will talk about this soon." Maggie said and winked at her when Kara was clearly confused what she was talking about. She turned around and saw Lena stood in the doorway.

"I'll se you later, Kara." Lena walked over to where Kara was sat and kissed her cheek. "Y-yeah. Bye, Lena."

And Lena walked out the door.

"So, how long you been dating Luthor?" Maggie said excitedly.

"What? No, we're not dating." Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Cut the crap, Kara. She slept over. In the same bed?" Kara nodded slowly. "Knew it. That's not something friends do often." Kara gulped hardly.

"You so like her. Admit it, little Danvers!" Maggie said leaning closer to Kara, trying to suss out any lies. "I don't like her, well like that anyway! We're just friends."

"Mhmm. I also sleep in the same bed with all of my friends and all of my friends kiss my cheek when they leave." Maggie said sarcastically.

"I'm not lying, Maggie. I don't like her!" Maggie nodded, and stared at Kara for a few seconds. "Think of all the scars you're giving Lena. All because you won't admit you like her."

"You're saying she's my soulmate. How'd you know?"

Maggie shrugged.

"I'm guessing. But you two would be a cute couple so I'm hoping you're soulmates."

Kara stared at her hands for a few minutes.

"Come on, Kara just admit it." Maggie said and just let the silence wash over.

A few minutes passed when Kara finally said, "Okay, fine. I like her...a lot. But I don't know what to do."

Maggie fist pumped and shouted a loud "Yesssss!"

Kara cleared her throat, silencing Maggie and then said, "If you tell Alex I will murder you. Literally." Maggie threw her hands up in defence. "I'll let you tell her yourself then."

Kara slouched into the sofa. "I don't know what to do though. I don't think she likes me back."

Maggie lent forwards and face palmed. "You're joking, right? She so likes you back. I'm going back to the kiss on the cheek."

"Okay, fine. What do I do?" Kara said while playing with her hands. "Oh, yes! Operation Karlena! I have so many ideas for you!" Maggie said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @damniamgay-fanfics !  
> Much love, peace and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

"Maggie, your idea isn't that smart. I mean, what if she doesn't like me like that?!" Kara said while pacing around her living room. Maggie had her head in her hands almost in shame and from the stupidity of Kara's question.

"Are you joking? Have you seen the major heart eyes she's been throwing at you, little Danvers?"

"I just-just don't want to come across as an idiot if she doesn't like me." Kara said, stopping her pacing for a moment to look at Maggie's reaction. "It's fine. I can start Operation KarLena with or without you. It's your choice, Kara."

Kara started pacing again and just shook her head. "Fine, all I'm going to say is be calm if something happens between you two. See you later, little Danvers!" Maggie said while getting up and heading towards the door. "Wait, Maggie. What?"

Maggie pretended to not hear her and just walked out.

 

 

  
It only took her ten minutes to get to L-Corp. This meeting was unscheduled but she was sure Lena would class it as an emergency.

Maggie reached the assistants desk. "Hi, how can I help?" Jess said without looking up from her computer. "Yeah, I have to see Miss Luthor."

"Do you have a scheduled meeting?" Jess said finally looking up. Maggie leant forwards and grabbed the sides of the desk. "It's an emergency. Tell her it's about Kara Danvers and that I need to see her immediately. If she's in a meeting right now, I can wait." Maggie said leaning extremely close to Jess.

Jess gulped and nodded. "Miss Luthor, I have someone out here that requests to see you." Jess said while pressing a small button her desk. "She says, it's important. About Kara Danvers." Jess finally let go of the button and sighed.

"You can go in." Maggie nodded at her approvingly, slightly smirking now.

This was an emergency.

Operation KarLena needed to happen now or she'd have a heart attack.

"Miss Luthor-" Maggie was cut off. "Is Kara okay?" Lena said with worry coating the tone of her voice. "Yeah, she's okay." Maggie nodded.

"Thank god! I was worried. So what's this about then, if Kara is okay?" Lena said more sternly now. "Right. So, it's about you and Kara. And your relationship and stuff." Lena raised an eyebrow.

"So from what I can tell is that you have a huge crush on her." Maggie said smirking.

"Excuse me! But I like to keep things extremely professional between myself and reporters." Lena said quickly.

"Oh, Luthor. Who do you think you're fooling! I'm fairly sure even your assistant knows you like Kara." Lena sighed.

"What are you here for then?" Lena said leaning back in her chair. "So. I have made it my mission to get you two together."

"But aren't you dating her sister, who really hates me?" Maggie nodded.

"She doesn't know about this yet. But I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's just quick to judge. She is really nice and smart and funny when you get to know her. Anyway. This isn't about Alex and me. So I have made a plan on how to get you two together."

"Fire away, then." Lena said expectantly.

 

  
Lena knocked on Kara's door. With Kara being too lazy to use her x-ray vision she answered the door. She was genuinely shocked when she saw Lena standing in the doorway. "Can I come in? I brought food." Kara nodded and opened the door more.

She walked in and sat down on Kara's sofa. "I was just watching a movie, is that okay?" Kara said slowly, sitting down next to Lena. She nodded and started getting all of the food out. "It's like I'm feeding a small village for a year!" Lena said while laughed. Kara joined in and when she saw the potstickers she squealed.

"OH MY GOD! LENA! YESSSS!" She screamed, grabbed them and started stuffing them into her mouth. She suddenly stopped when she heard Lena laughing at her.

Kara offered her one, to which Lena declined, so she just shrugged and turned the movie back on and went back to eating her potstickers.

They spoke about this and that. Business at L-Corp, business at Catco. And a really cute dog Kara saw in the street today.

"I just really wanted to pet it. But the owners were looking at me really weirdly for some reason." Lena raised and eyebrow. "Did you scream when you saw the dog?" Lena asked.

"Maybe..." They both laughed.

 

"Thanks for coming over." Kara said while walking Lena over to door after she announced she'd have to go because she has a meeting early in the morning tomorrow. "Thanks for having me." Lena said back.

They reached the doorway and Kara wrapped her in a tight hug. She remained frozen still for a second but finally wrapped her arms around her.

When Kara finally pulled away from the hug, Lena placed her hands on Kara's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was, well.

Gentle

Warm.

And sorry for the lack of a better word but nice.

Lena noticed Kara was frozen still and pulled away after a few seconds.

Kara was shocked and wordless.

Lena raised an eyebrow but suddenly realised what was going on. "Oh shit. I've just ruined this haven't I. Shit, shit, shit. I'm so sorry, Kara. I'm just going to leave." Lena said worriedly and started to walk quickly away.

"Lena. Wait." Lena turned back when she heard Kara shout her. "I don't want your pity, Kara. If I've just ruined this, say so and I'll leave it. I don't want you being friends with me just because I'm a Luthor and no one else wants me."

But Kara did the unexpected. Which Kara didn't even think she would do. She leant in and kissed Lena. She pulled her in by her waist and Lena's hands snaked up to her face. Kara only coherent thought was 'Oh Rao. I'm kissing Lena!'

When they finally pulled away, Lena's hands were still on Kara's cheeks. "Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" They said simultaneously. Kara laughed nervously and Lena kissed her cheek and let go of her face. Dropping off her tiptoes.

"I'd love too." She said and walked off down the stairs.

Kara could feel the tingle on her lips still and was probably going to pass out. "Rao. I kissed Lena Luthor." She said and wandered back into her apartment. And slid down her door after she closed it. "I have a date with Lena Luthor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Isn't this just great! Supercorp is happening. Maggie and Kara are like best friends. This is all great right now!  
> Much love, peace and enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

"Maggie! I'm being serious..." Kara said stressing out in front of her wardrobe whilst Maggie was laughing at her.

"I'm sort! It's just, you want me, to help you, get ready for a date. With Lena Luthor." Maggie said slowly.

Kara nodded slightly confused by the whole ordeal Maggie was making.

"Well. Little Danvers, you have gone up in my expectations of landing dates with ladies. Although, I will only do this if you tell Alex you're dating Lena because I hate lying to her." Maggie said finally stopping her laughter.

Kara sighed and stopped stressing out for a moment. She took at least three minutes contemplating different scenarios. "Fine." Kara muttered.

Maggie fist pumped.

After ten minutes of arguing over whether Kara's black or brown shoes went better.

They still couldn't decide.

So being the mature adults they are.

They played rock, paper, scissors.

Maggie won.

"Yessss!! Brown shoes it is!" Maggie high fived herself.

"My sister is dating a dork..." Kara said with a huge smile of her face.

Maggie looked at her phone momentarily and said, "Shit. Speaking of your sister, I have a date in fifteen minutes."

Maggie got up and started collecting her things. "Maggie?" Kara said.

And Maggie poked her head around the corner of Kara's door. "You called!" She said hysterically.

"Where do I take her?" Kara said after laughing at Maggie's antics.

"Hmmm. Good question, Little Danvers."

"That isn't really an answer, Maggie." Maggie shrugged and replied with, "Not my girlfriend."

"Not mine either. But if you help me she will be." Kara said muttering the ending. She slightly pouted at Maggie when she didn't reply for a few moments.

When she finally cracked she said, "Agh! Fine! The power of the pout compels me! Take her somewhere you would like to go and something that you would enjoy. Because it doesn't really matter where you are. As long as you enjoy it!"

Maggie stopped and Kara threw her arms around her. "Thank you so much, Maggie. You're the best!"

Maggie chuckled to herself, "I know, I know. But I'm going to be late so I better run! Enjoy yourself, Little Danvers."

Kara watched Maggie leave and slightly smiled to herself when she figured out where she'd take Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short snippet. I will post the date chapter tomorrow. I'm just like super tired right now so...  
> Much love, peace and enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Kara was stood outside Lena's apartment at exactly the time they had agreed on. 6:00 which was perfect for Kara's plan that totally wasn't a plan but if you looked on her phones notes there would totally be a plan.

She knocked on the door and tried not to use her x-ray vision.

This failed.

She saw Lena frantically running around trying to find a matching shoe to the one that was flying around in her hand.

After watching Lena run around for a good minute, she knocked again to see Lena worriedly look up towards the door and as she tried to walk over to it.

Her heel snapped.

Motherfucker!" Lena shouted rather loudly. Which made Kara laugh...a lot.

Lena opened the door slowly. She was about to explain herself but Kara butted in, "You don't need to wear anything super fancy. So you can ditch the heels if you want." She said matter-of-factly.

"H-h-how did you know I had heels on?" Lena said in bewilderment. "Lucky guess?" Kara said.

"Do come in while find a new pair of shoes." Lena said opening her door further.

"So where are we going?" Lena asked whilst trying to find a new pair of shoes that matches her current outfit.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kara said.

"I'm going-to like- change because I can't be bothered with shoes anymore." Lena said giving up minorly. "If it's of any consolation. I think you always look stunning." Kara said in a small moment of confidence.

Lena walked into her bedroom blushing at the compliment.

"Right! I'm ready!" Lena said walking towards Kara roughly ten minutes later.

Kara jumped up and walked out hand in hand with Lena.

  
"Where are we going?" Lena said whilst getting into a taxi Kara had called. "You'll find out when we get there."

  
Kara climbed out of the back of the cab and walked around to open the door for Lena.

Lena blushed and thanked Kara quietly. "Oh my god. You've brought me to a fairground." Lena said slowly.

"Yeah... is that okay?" Kara said quietly. Lena pulled Kara around to look at her properly. She wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her in closer.

"It's perfect." Lena said and kissed Kara.

When they broke apart, Kara beamed brightly at Lena and ran off to the rides and stalls. "Come on, Lena! You're going to miss all the fun!"

Lena laughed to herself and watched her girlfriend (girlfriend?? She wasn't too sure.) run off into a crowd in front of the entrance.

  
When Lena managed to catch up with Kara, the blonde was already trying to persuade her to go on the Ferris Wheel.

And how could she deny her.

Especially when she used the pout.

They sat down next to each other and waited for it to start moving.

"You look really pretty tonight." Kara said whilst tucking a stray hair behind Lena's ear.

"So do you." Lena said whilst maintaining eye contact. Only occasionally breaking it to look at Kara's lips and when Kara started to massage her hands with her thumb.

Kara leaned in slowly and kissed Lena. Lena leaned closer into Kara to give her better access.

But considering they were in a public place they had to pull apart.

Kara wrapped her arm around Lena and hugged her into her side.

Lena could cry at the amount of loving affection she was receiving from Kara. A single tear rolled down her cheek and the Ferris wheel stopped with them at the top.

Kara looked over and started panicking. "Are you okay? Did I do anything wrong? Oh, Rao. I've messed this up."

Lena wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jumper and laughed lightly. "You've done nothing wrong, Kara. It's just, this is the nicest someone has ever been to me."

Kara smiled at Lena and kissed her forehead. And the Ferris wheel started to descend.

When they got off, Kara managed to get Lena to participate in multiple fairground games. Barely winning any but Kara had managed to win a small rhino teddy for Lena.

 

They finally sat down at a bench. Kara finally worn out from the amount of running she had done.

"The sky looks nice." Kara said while draping her arm over Lena's shoulder. "Mhm. Do you know what looks better?"

Kara turned her head and cocked an eyebrow.

"You." Lena said still looking towards the sun that was currently setting.

"Oh. Thanks." Kara said while blushing.

  
Roughly half an hour later, they decided to take a little bit of a walk. But because the sun had set it was slightly colder than it was before.

And Kara had noticed that Lena was shivering. "Here." Kara said and took her jacket off and handed it to Lena.

She accepted it graciously and pulled it on and breathed in the smell of Kara's perfume.

Kara's phone rung.

It was Alex. Kara tried her best to ignore it but then gave up and just sent her a text saying she was busy.

"Does your sister know you're on a date with me?" Lena asked curiously.

Kara debated whether to tell the truth or not and finally said, "Yeah, of course."

A lie.

Kara knew.

It's almost like it was a test. To make sure her feelings were true.

And yes, they were.

A small scar appeared on Lena's neck.

"I know you're lying, Kara." Lena said slowly, quite sadly.  
  
Kara beamed at the prospect of finding her soulmate. Kara laughed for a few moments. "I'll tell her soon. Let me enjoy this moment with you."

Lena nodded and kissed Kara's cheek.

  
Kara decided against telling Lena. She wanted her to figure it out for herself. However long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here! 
> 
> Comment if you think I should do more Kara and Maggie brotp or whether I should start the Maggie and Lena brotp?  
> Much love, peace and enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out and I'll change them!  
> Okay, I don't know what was so significant about this chapter but i couldn't remember that was so i just guessed a number and it appears it's a thing. Anyway let's get down to it...! So as you may or may not have seen on my tumblr *cough* @damniamgay *cough* I am rebooting this fic. So I did also say there was an opportunity to get sneak peeks of the future chapters! So to do that you're gonna wanna go to Instagram and follow @damnlgbtstuff and show everyone over there some love(they deserve it) and message them saying I sent you here (I being, Jamie). And the first two or three people to do that will be messaged by my personal-ish- and we will talk on there.

 

Kara wakes up ecstatic and excited. She had a date with Len Luthor last night.

Lena fucking Luthor.

And she was still super happy.

But she promised to Maggie that she'd tell her everything in the morning. She groaned at the prospect of telling her new found best friend that was dating her sister.

Which then meant she had to tell her sister soon too.

She texted Maggie that she needed to talk to her about last night and Maggie said she'd be around in fifteen minutes.

Kara donned some clothes, brushed her teeth and made some breakfast for herself.

Who am I kidding.

She tried to make breakfast for herself and almost burnt her apartment down.

She ate leftovers.

Maggie didn't bother knocking and strolled right in. "So little Danvers, I here you have news! Lay it on me!" Maggie said excitedly. She sat at the island, across from Kara.

"Right so, I took her to the fairground. We kissed on the Ferris Wheel. I won her a teddy, we watched the sunset and went for a walk on which I found out that Lena is my soulmate." Kara said whilst eating.

Maggie beamed and started bouncing on her seat. "This so great! I'm so happy! Have you told her yet?"

Kara scoffed, "Of course not."

Maggie raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I want her to figure it out herself, I guess. It'll be more fun that way." Maggie almost laughed at this concept.

"I'm fairly sure she already knows, little Danvers." Maggie said staring at the mound of food Kara was currently destroying.

Kara almost spat out her food. "What? How do you know this?"

"Ah, I am a well seasoned gay, Kara. I know things." Maggie and Kara laughed.

Maggie spoke again, "I also hate to remind you but you must tell your sister soon. I'll be there to back you up and anyone you love most likely so does your sister. You gotta know this."

"I know, I guess I kinda like it being in the dark. Makes it seem more fun. But you are right, she deserves to know. I'm just scared." Kara said sighing slightly.

"Tell her at Game Night. That gives us a few days to prepare what you're going to say and you can mentally prep yourself and tell Lena that you're soulmates! I'm excited for this!" Maggie said almost squealing.

Maggie feels her phone buzz, "Shit...I'll see you later little Danvers. I'm late for 'work'." Maggie laughed and waved Kara off.

"Good luck as well!" Maggie said when she was at the door.

Kara thanked her and tried not to think about the issues with telling Alex that she was dating a Luthor.

 

 

 **Kara** :Am I okay to come see you at lunch? xxx  
**Lena** :You never ask before, this must be important...but of course. xx

 

 

Kara still knocked on Lena's office door. Kara opened the door and saw Lena laughing at her desk. "I don't understand why you knock. You fly in through the balcony and don't knock on that door."

Kara blushed slightly. "I brought you lunch!"

"Of course you did! Thank you, Kara." Lena said walking over to the sofa where Kara was placing the food down near.

"I know you sometimes forget to eat at work, it's okay."

 

  
After they had finished eating, Lena finally said, "So what was important that you needed to tell me? Other than the fact that my eyes are, and I quote 'beautifully green and blue and remind you of Krypton'." Lena giggled at herself.

"Well I was wondering whether you wanted to come to game night?" Kara asked nervously.

Lena cupped Kara's cheek with her hand, "Of course I do! I wouldn't miss it for the world." She pulled her in for a small kiss.

When they parted Kara beamed and said, "There's something else as well." Lena nodded and moved her hand away from Kara's face and decided to rest it on Kara's hand. To which Kara interlocked their fingers.

Lena smiled to herself and looked at Kara seriously. "We need to tell my sister about us." Lena nodded again, "Isn't she the one that kind of hates me but doesn't want to admit it?"

Kara nodded sadly.

"I don't understand why she hates you. You're nothing like your family. You're way better, way smarter, kinder and more caring than they ever will be put together." Kara said looking at their interlocked fingers.

Lena brought their hands up to her face and kissed Kara's knuckles. "Thank you. But I'm sure your sister will be okay with me. She loves you so much that she will at least try and make it seem like she doesn't hate me, just for you."

Kara studied Lena's face for an emotion but she found one that she has never seen on her before. "Is there something else?" Lena said slowly.

"Yeah...so on our date." Kara started off slowly. Lena almost started hyperventilating but managed to make it seem normal.

"It's nothing bad, I promise... I found out that we're soulmates." Lena and Kara shared the same huge smile.

"I know." Lena said quickly and giggled at herself.

Kara huffed and said "I can't believe you found out before me."

"At least someone in this relationship pays attention!" Lena said sarcastically and then laughed with Kara.

"I do have a question though."

"Go for it!" Lena said excitedly.

"How did I get a scar on my ear?" Kara said completely confused by this. Lena laughed at this and said, "I'll tell you if you let me take you on a date tonight."

"I'll have to think about it. I don't know whether I'm free or not. I think my girlfriend is taking me somewhere." Kara said mockingly.

Playing along with it, Lena responded with, "Really? Are you sure you can't squeeze a little date with me in?"

"I'll try, but only because you asked so nicely."

Kara and Lena laughed at their joke. "Well I best fly off. Snapper is probably wondering where I am. If I'm late I'm using the same excuse the day you slept over."

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Which was?"

"I got an exclusive interview with Lena Luthor on her new invention." Kara laughed to herself at the memory.

"Oh come on. I am so unprepared for this now. I at least had a plan then!"

Kara kissed Lena goodbye, "I'll see you tonight then!" Lena nodded.

And Kara flew out the window, excited.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half to this will come out tomorrow at some point! I was really stuck with figuring out what to happen so I hope this is pretty good. I also have a fun twist in the next chapter so stay tuned. Follow my tumblrs for updates @damniamgay and @damniamgay-fanfics. 
> 
> Much love, peace and enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Game Night.

The night where everyone came together in Kara's apartment and battled (to the death) over different types of board games or team games.

It never usually got violent except for the time where Kara accidentally broke Winn's nose.

But they didn't like to talk about that.

 

After everyone had arrived they decided on team, "I bagsie Lena!" Kara shouted grabbing Lena instantly and looked at the bag of crisps Lena was eating and stole a few and popped them in her mouth.

"Oh come on! That's unfair, both of are you are like super smart." Winn complained and Lena raised an eyebrow and laughed at him.

"I have Maggie." Alex said straight after. Maggie smirked and laughed at Winn's expression.

"I am seriously hurt guys. I have to go with James again. He's not good at Scrabble..." Winn said kicking the side of the sofa sadly.

"Well that's not a good welcoming! Hi guys, I took pleasure in buying some potstickers." James laughed and Kara bolted up right and ran over to James stealing the potstickers.

Everyone stopped and laughed at Kara who was now blushing. With her mouth full of potstickers she tried to question everyone, "What! They're nice." She spat some the potstickers she was eating out.

"Kara, we have no clue what you just said. And that was disgusting." Alex said patting Kara's shoulder and grabbing a beer.

"So what are we playing first?" Maggie asked curiously looking through Kara's extensive board game collection.

"I thought Scrabble." Kara said whilst taking the box of potstickers over to where she was sat with Lena.

 

After replaying Scrabble about five times (Winn protested that euouae was not a real thing)

"How is that an actually word! It's just made up of vowels!" Winn said standing up and pointing at the board profusely. Lena smirked at him and added up her points.

"What does it mean, little Luthor?" Maggie asked.

Everyone turned to look at Lena to find an explanation for the word. "It's a term they used in medieval music to recall a sequence of tones in a particular passage of the Gloria Patri..." she waited for people to understand but everyone was still confused. "Look it up if you don't believe me." She said defensively.

Winn googled it and raised his eyebrows, "Well, Lena. Well done." He said slowly.

  
After this Alex decided to give up and they played pictionary.

Lena then found out that Winn can't draw to save his life.

Winn pointed to his poorly draw skateboard. "What is it, James? You ride it." Winn said repeatedly tapping his drawing as if it would help.

"Erm. Well you've already said it's not a penis so I'm not sure." James said slowly. Winn groaned and looked at his drawing properly.

"It does kinda look like a penis. You're right." He said.

  
Yet somehow they managed to win.

Winn was throwing it in everyone's faces and not letting them forget that they won.

 

They took a short snack break when Kara declared that she had something important to tell everyone.

"Guys, I have to tell you all something." Maggie beamed at Lena and then Kara and then back to Lena again.

Alex was confused about Maggie being so strangely excited.

"Oh shit..." Kara said slowly.

A large crash and people screaming interrupted her. "I have to go." She changed into her Supergirl suit and flew out the window and made a bee-line towards the fire in the distance.

"Kara...!" Alex shouted after, but it was no use. Maggie pulled Alex to the side and whispered to her, "Little Luthor knows."

Alex was shocked and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe her, she can't just go around telling everyone that she's a goddamn superhero. Let alone telling a Luthor." She hissed.

Lena pretended she didn't hear and occupied herself in a conversation with Winn about some new invention she was 'working on'.

"Woah, Alex. Chill. They're like best friends. And it's her secret to tell. And so far I have no evidence as to Lena being an enemy of Kara's. Lena is a pretty cool person. Just give her a chance!" Maggie pleaded.

"Fine." Alex grumbled. "Only for yours and Kara's sake though." Maggie nodded and gave Alex a kiss. They then rejoined the group.

Alex's and Winn's phones rung and they announced that they were needed at their secret agency.

Maggie whispered to Lena, "DEO, you know don't you?" Lena smirked and nodded.

Maggie laughed slightly and bid them goodbye.

James then stood up and collected his things. "There's a-uh- emergency at Catco. They need to get a new..." Maggie laughed.

"It's fine you can go, James." When James left the apartment, Lena spoke. "He's The Guardian, right?" Maggie nodded.

"How did you figure it out? Cause it took me quite awhile."

Lena laughed lightly and said, "His voice is the same. Anyways don't you need to rush off. Aren't you some top notch detective?"

Maggie laughed at this concept, "I'd like to think so yeah, but it's my day off. So I'm free. What about you, CEO of a multimillion dollar company?"

"Day off. I moved all my meetings so I could spend time with Kara." Lena said seriously.

"Wow, and yet Kara didn't think you were gay."

Lena sniggered and started looking for something to occupy themselves. "Do you know how to play chess?" Lena asked, picking up a board.

"Yeah." Maggie replied and helped Lena set up the board.

  
Lena definitely won all the games. And Maggie is still a little bit salty about that but Lena promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

"So how cool do you think it is that we would never have been friends if we both didn't date a Danvers sister?" Maggie asked while stuffing her face with crisps.

"Fate, would've brought us together I'm sure!" Lena said mockingly.

"Do you really believe in that crap?" Maggie scoffed.

Lena laughed and deadpanned, "Of course not. But I'm fairly sure Kara does." Maggie nods.

"So you're pretty pro-alien aren't you." Lena said.

"Yeah, well I mean I'd have to be. I've dated a few. And I'm guessing you are too." Maggie replied.

"Yeah, much to reporters dismay I like to pride myself on that fact that I'm different to my family."

"Yeah. You're cool Lena. I like you. Do you wanna go on a double date with Alex and me and obviously Kara? Like you don't have to I just think it'd be cool cause I go to this cool alien bar on the other side of town."

"Jesus, starting to sound like Kara! Don't go soft on me, Maggie! But yeah, I'd love to."

Maggie laughed and nodded her head in achievement. "But obviously after everything with you and Alex is sorted out."

Lena nodded her head.

  
A few minutes later, Kara flew in through the window holding Alex.

Kara floated down to the floor and Alex dropped out of her grip.

"What was it?" Maggie asked.

"I think it's an alien either from Krypton or Daxam. He seemed to have pretty similar powers to Kara." Alex responded.

"Where is he now?" Lena asked curiously.

"Alex and I dropped him off at the DEO. Hank is going to check him over for injuries and see what planet he comes from. So Hank gave us the rest of the night off."

"That was nice of him." Maggie said.

 

Maggie shot Kara a look that said 'Tell her now or you're never going to do it.'

Kara took in a deep breath and finally said, "I'mdatingLenaLuthorpleasedonotbemadatme. She'salsomysoulmatesoyouarenotallowedtomurderher."

Maggie laughed and said, "English please."

"Alex...Lena and I...we're dating and she's my soulmate so please don't murder either me or Lena." Kara said and Lena grabbed Kara's hand in an effort to make her feel less awkward.

"Okay." Alex responded after a few seconds.

"Is that it? I was expecting more a bollocking. But this is good too." Maggie said smirking.

Lena shot her, her best death stare. To which stopped Maggie from laughing.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll think about it over the night. I'm too tired to think about it right now."

Kara let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Well, I will see you later lovebirds!" Maggie said and grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her out the apartment.

"Do you mind if I stay over?" Lena asked sheepishly.

"You're acting nervous when I just came out to my sister and told her I'm dating my cousins enemies sister. You aren't allowed to be nervous right now." Kara said quickly.

"But of course you can!" Kara said excitedly and kissed the end of Lena's nose.

Lena laughed and kissed Kara.

This wasn't going to be last huge news at a game night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you wanna read that incident between Kara and Winn!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Much love, peace and equality!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback:Kara breaks Winn's nose during game night.

 

  
A few months before...

  
The one night they decided to mix up teams because they thought it would be exciting.

But Winn's excuse was the fact that it was unfair that Alex and Kara were on the same team.

"First off you're from a different planet and second off Alex, you majored in something in college that I can't even pronounce. It's unfair you're both too smart compared to James and me."

James laughed, "Feel free to spare my feelings, man!"

Winn muttered a small apology.

Kara thought about his proposal for a second and finally said, "Fine, as long as I'm on the same team as you, Winn."

Winn fist pumped as nerdy as possible and high fived Kara.

"Come on, James! We're gonna thrash them at pictionary. We all know Winn is shit at that!" Alex said and took a long swig of her beer to avoid laughing at Winn's facial expression.

"I am seriously hurt, Alex. But remind me when I asked for your opinion on my sick drawing techniques." Winn feigned hurt and mocked a serious tone.

"She has a point, Winn. You managed to make a drawing of Supergirl look like a penis. Like how does everything you draw look like a phallic object?" James pointed out.

"James stop using big words now, only use them if it helps during Scrabble. I still haven't gotten over the upset last time we played." Winn responded with.

"Okay, okay. Break it up. Save it for the board games!" Alex said finally having enough with their bantering.

Kara stuffed a potsticker in her mouth and said, "Well I actually decided to buy this new game."

Alex gestured her to continue.

"Just Dance. Like I know you said you would only try it if you're drunk but I'm sure if we give you another beer you'll be tipsy." Kara said quietly.

James ran over to Kara to high five her. "What a burn, Kara!"

Winn cheered and walked over to sit on the sofa.

 

Whilst playing Just Dance...

"See if you can beat that, dweebs!" Alex said clearly taking the game way too seriously.

"We can do this, Winn! Just believe in us!" Kara and Winn performed their secret handshake and bro-hugged at the end. "We got this, Kara!"

They decided to dance to Womanizer and during a complicated action.

Kara accidentally punched Winn in the face. "Oh Rao...shit, shit, shit! Winn are you okay?"

Blood poured from his nose and he tried to sit down. But was interrupted when Alex shouted, "Woah! Not near the sofas, nerd boy!"

Winn groaned.

Kara x-rayed his face and grumbled at her findings. "What's up?" James asked only just hearing Kara's response.

"I may have shattered his nose." Kara said sadly.

"Oh fuck! We need to take him to the hospital." James said worriedly.

"I'll fly him there!" Kara said quickly changing into her suit and picking Winn up and jumped out the window.

  
"Where'd Kara go?" Alex was on at least her eighth beer now and was a lot more than just tipsy.

  
Alex to this day still doesn't completely know what happened that night. But because no one will talk about it, she might never.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Much love, peace and equality! 
> 
> Love yo self girl!


	18. Chapter 18

Winn didn't have any scars. He just thought either his soulmate was brutally honest or he didn't have one.

I mean, he definitely wanted to find his soulmate. And hoped he had one.

He had heard about the anomalies, stories about how they were most likely psychopaths.

People such as his friends parents had gone crazy before. Killing their partner just because they didn't feel right together.

And his father didn't have a soulmate and he went crazy.

He didn't want the same to happen to him.

He was scared.

Scared that he would never be able to live out of the shadow of his father.

Scared that his father was always going to go down as one of the most reckless psychopaths.

 

  
But one day a single scar formed on his thumb.

He could've screamed from excitement.

Well he did scream from excitement.

  
He was in the DEO went it happened.

  
Winn screamed loudly.

When I say loudly, I mean loudly.

  
The noise pierced throughout the large building.

Kara ran in from the training room with Alex.

"Winn!" Kara shouted at him. "You scared me to death!" She said after seeing there was no danger.

"Winn, what was so important that you screamed?" Alex asked.

"I have a scar!" Winn said trembling.

Kara jumped up and down, extremely excited for him. "This is great! I'm assuming that's what you were screaming about?" Winn nodded. "Good on you, man!" Alex high fived him.

J'onn emerged from the jail cell where he was interrogating the new alien they had comprehended. "Agent Schott! What have I told you about screaming in the office?" Hank said with a level voice.

Winn mumbled a small sorry but Kara butt in. "He got his first scar, J'onn. I would say he's allowed to scream."

J'onn nodded and congratulated Winn and then went back in to the interrogation room.

"What was the screaming about?" The alien said when J'onn sat back down.

"An agent got his first scar. This is irrelevant anyway, so what is your name?"

"Didn't I just tell you that?" The alien asked.

"This is for security reasons. So, what is your name?"

"I am Mon-El of Daxam." The man said proudly.

After ten minutes of interrogation, J'onn decided that it was only fair to take a break.

Well he didn't think it was fair but Kara managed to convince him that it was.

"KARA, FOR THE LOVE OF RAO GET HERE!" Winn shouted.

"You know you don't need to shout. I can hear you from the other side of the country." Kara responded.

"You'll never guess what!" Winn said excitedly, brushing off what Kara said.

"You got me a dog?" Kara asked excitedly.

Winn rolled his eyes. "No! I wish though, to be fair. But that's besides the point, I got three more scars!"

"This is better than getting a dog! I'm so happy for you Winn!" Kara said, no longer thinking about a breed of dog that she would want the most.

 

J'onn re-entered the interrogation room and slammed his hands against the table to gain the attention of the alien there.

"I know who you are." He said calmly.

"That would be because I told you, twice actually." The man deadpanned.

"No, Mon-El of Daxam. I know about your slave trades on your planet. About how you objectified women on that planet. If you dare try anything on this planet I will get a friend of mine to throw you into space. Got it?" J'onn said.

Mon-El nodded in response.

"I think your soulmate is out there anyway." J'onn said slowly. "If you dare hurt them, I will hurt you."

Mon-El nodded again and was released from his handcuffs.

 

Mon-El strolled into the main room and introduced himself. "Hello, it is I. Mon-El of Daxam, neighbouring planet to Krypton." 

 

Everyone stared at him. 

 

"I have heard that my soulmate is inside the building. Would you happen to know where they are?" He said confidently. 

 

Kara and Alex shared a knowing smirk from across the room. 

 

Winn was in disbelief, that this seemingly arrogant man was his soulmate. 

 

Like what the fuck. 

 

But he he was willing to give the universe a chance. 

 

"I-I think that's me." Winn stuttered and spluttered out. 

 

I mean he couldn't deny that, that man was incredibly attractive and had an amazing body. 

 

He just wished he could stop staring at the tightness of his shirt. 

 

He wiped his sweaty hands down his trousers. 

 

"Ah! I have been searching far and wide for someone as seemingly perfect as you. I especially love your fashion sense." Mon-El said striding towards Winn. 

 

Winn sat confused staring at Mon-El. 

 

"I'm joking! I don't actually speak like that. Although I'm not joking about that I've been waiting forever to find you. And finally, we meet!" Mon-El grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it next to Winn. 

 

"Tell me everything about you. Every detail. I'm bound to love it regardless of whether you think it's boring or not!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I didn't think I could bring myself to do it. But I have. 
> 
> Also this fic is going portray all of the characters as how I want them to be so like it's not accurate towards the tv show or comics or anything in anyway.
> 
> Much love, peace and equality.


End file.
